Courtney's Sleep Over Catostrophe
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: When Rain Strikes Playa Des Losers,Courtney is Lucky enough to have Taken Chris's Room Keys With his Almost Sound Proof Walls When He Goes off to the Gemmy Awards..Little Does she Know That Due to A Chain Of Events The Whole Cast Including Blaineley Will Soon Be Joining Her..In That Same Room.What Drama Will Ensue?Will Anyone Go Crazy?Will Anyone Kill Someone Else?Read to Find Out!


**Hey Guys!I've Found Out that I Really Love Writing Stories with all the Total Drama Characters In Them...So Heres a New Story...Enjoy!**

**-Playa Des Losers-**

*The Sound of Lightning Rumbling and Rain Dropping Furiously Against the Ground is Heard*

Courtney: *Looks outside the Window* Boy!Am I Glad I Made Chris Give me His Room Keys Before he went to the Gemmy Awards. *Yawn* I Might as Well Get Some Sleep.I Wonder How The Others are Doing?

KNOCK

KNOCK

Courtney:*Sigh* I Had to Ask.

KNOCK

KNOCK

*Courtney Opens the Door and Gets Bonked By Lindsay*

Lindsay:Oh Sorry Carla!Wait,Isn't this Chip's Home?

Courtney:Chris Left,What Do You Want? *Glares at Lindsay*

Lindsay:Oh I Was Feeling Lonely..So...

Courtney:You Wanted to Sleep in Chris's Room? *Lindsay Nods* Fine,But You Have to Sleep Somewhere Else.

Lindsay:Oh Chris Always Keeps Spare Beds in His Closet.

*Courtney Opens the Closet and Alot of Mattresses Pop Out*

Courtney:What Does He Keep These For?

Lindsay:I Don't Know.

Courtney:You Never Take One of The Mattresses and You Can Sleep On It.

Lindsay:Okay I Brought Spare Blankets In Case Anyone Else Comes Too!And Pillows!And Make Up!

*Another Knock Is Heard*

Lindsay:I'll Get It!

Dawn:Hello...It Appears I Heard People's Voices from here...And Me and B Were Having Trouble Sleeping..*B Nods* So Do You Mind If We-

Courtney:Sure Sure..Aren't You Gonna' Ask Why I'm In Chris's Room?

Dawn:Oh I Already Know...Lindsay We're Going to Take A Few Blankets and Pillows If You Don't Mind.

Lindsay:Oh Sure,Danny!

*B Sets the Mattresses*

Courtney:Well..I Guess We Can All Go To Sleep-

*Heather Barges into the Room.*

Heather:Hey Losers,Blah Blah Blah,I'm Sleeping In Here.

Courtney:Aw,Is Little Heather Scared?Does She Want Her Milky Wilky'?

Heather:NO!My Room Is Just Next To Chris and Theres Alot of that Stupid Rain's Noise. *She Takes 2 Mattresses*

Courtney:Hey!One Per Person.

Heather:Whatever,I Brought My Own Pillow and Blanket Didn't I? *Smirks* Its Not Like EVERYONE Is Gonna' Come Here Anyway.

Lindsay:Having A Room Next to Chris,Must Be Soo Lucky!

Dawn:Not When She Has To Listen to Chris Snore at 3 in the Morning. *Goes Back to Meditating As B Shrugs*

Heather:Its All Worth It,Nature Freak.I Can Steal CHRIS'S Shampoo.

Courtney:*Sarcastic* Wow A Shampoo...How Lucky.

Heather:When You Need To Keep Your Hair Smooth and Clean in this Dump ,It IS Lucky.

*Someone Knocks At the Door Again,Lindsay Gets It*

Sierra:Oh My Gosh!Like There Are So Many People In Here!Codykins Here Was Feeling A Little Scared So I Decided to Take Care Of Him But The Rain Was Bothering Him So We Decided to Crash Somewhere Else for the Night.

Cody:*Groans* Actually,I Was Perfectly Fine- *Sierra Drags Him And Throws Him Onto a Mattress*

Sierra:Move it Buster!

Heather: *Is Filing her Nails* Ugh,Its the Purple Headed Loser.

Sierra: *Glares at Heather* Oh I Don't Know Girl Who Got Her Head Shaven on National T.V.

*Courtney and Cody Snicker*

Heather:Sierra,You Went Bald Too.

Sierra:At Least I Wasn't that Rude About It..

Lindsay:Like,That was in the Past!Shes Better Now!Right?

Heather:Sure..*Takes Out Noise Cancelling Head Phones Out of Nowhere* I'm Going to Sleep Bother Me!

Dawn:Heather's Aura..Seems Complex...Its all Filled with Orange Fog Mixed with Some Red Objects That Are Just Flying Around...Oh and Shes Dreaming About Something...

Courtney:Probably Alejandro.

Sierra:Of Course People Ship Heather with DJ More Than They Ship Heather with Alejandro.I Don't Know Why But People Think They Make a Great Pair.

Courtney:DJ Would Just Get Scared of Her and Run Away.

Cody:Maybe Heather Wants to Be With Me? *Bounces his Eyebrows as Sierra Slaps Him*

Sierra:Stop Thinking of Other Girls!

*Cody is Rubbing his Cheek*

Sierra:Oh Sorry!Does that Slap Hurt?Because I Could Totally Heal It-

Cody:No,No,Its Fine! *Awkwardly Laughs*

*Owen Comes In Through the Door*

Owen:Hey Guys!I Smelt Cake In Here! *Drools* Does Anyone Have Any?

Courtney:Why Would Anyone Have Cake-

*Cody Takes Some Out of his Pocket and Quickly Eats It*

Cody:Sorry Dude..That Was Kinda' Mine..*Licks his Lips*

Owen:Do You Have Any Spares?The Room in Which the Buffet Is Is Closed..

Cody:Nah..

*Owen Stomach Rumbles*

Owen:I Would Kill For Food Right Now..They Should Make It a 24 Hour Service..

Courtney:Because A Normal Person Eats At Night.

Owen:Wait..Can I Sleep Here Too?

Lindsay:Of Course You Can!Right Carla?

Courtney:Sure..Whatever...

Owen:WOOHOO! *Starts Running But Trips and Falls on a Mattress* Whew! *Wipes Sweat of his Forehead* That Was Lucky! *Gets Up,Underneath Him Was Heather*

Heather:You Idiot!I Knew He Would Come Here and Ruin Everything!UGH!I Would Kill You But My Nails Would Be Ruined.

Owen:Sorry...

Heather:Just Shut Up..You're Not Even Worth the Talk.

Courtney:Stop Being Mean,Heather!

Heather:You're Not My Mother!

*Izzy Catapults Into the Room And Falls On Heather,Knocking Her Out*

Izzy:That Was Fun!

Owen: *Hugs Izzy* That Was Awesome!

Courtney:I'm Just Glad Heather's Knocked Out.

*Sierra,Cody And B Nod*

Lindsay:Does Anyone Want to Play Truth or Dare?

Dawn:It Appears I Already Know Everything About I Do Not Sense A Bottle In Here.

Lindsay:Well..We Could Play with a Pillow!

Courtney:A Pillow Doesn't Roll.

Izzy:Ooh!Lets go Through Chris's Stuff.

Courtney:He Already Took Everything with Him.

*Izzy Starts Thinking as Chef Hatchet Brings Beth,Katie and Sadie*

Chef Hatchet:These Kids Have Been Annoyin' Me All Night!A Man Needs His Sleep..Take Em'! *Chef Hatchet Leaves*

Beth:*Gasps* Lindsay!What are You Doing Here?

Lindsay:Brett! *Hugs Her* I Was Having Trouble Sleeping and All.

Courtney:This Is Going to Turn Into a Love Fest By This Rate.

Katie:Like Oh My Gosh We Were Having Trouble Sleeping Too!

*Katie,Sadie,Beth and Lindsay Squeal As Heather Has Woken Up*

Heather:I Prefer Not Bursting My Ear Drums,I'm Leaving!

*Izzy Hits Her with a Pan She Got Out of Nowhere*

Courtney:She Needed That.

*The Door Gets Knocked On,Again as Izzy Opens It*

Izzy:Hi Harold,Sam,Cameron and DJ!

Sam:Hey Izzy. *Goes Back to Playing his Video Game as He Comes In While Noone Else Speaks*

Courtney:What Happened to You Guys?

DJ:*Shivers* The Power got Cut...And My Night Light Went Off!I Can't Sleep Without It,Man!

Cameron:And Me And Harold Were Making a Machine So We Saw Light Here And We Wanted to Finish It..With My Calculations It Will Only Take A Few Minutes!

Harold:It Wouldn't Have Been Taken More Time If We Would've Followed My Plan,GOSH!

*Sam Just Sits Near Owen and Continues Playing ''Super Awesome Smash Bros Brawl'',Cameron and Harold Continue Working On Their Machine While DJ Just Stays Put*

Lindsay: *Pulls DJ Into the Room* Come On!It'll Be Fine!Do You Want Me To Paint Your Nails!

DJ:N-No!I'm Fine!I'm Just Gonna Sleep Now...*Continues Shivering as His Teeth Chatter*

Cameron:Did You Bring All The Necessary Equipment?

Harold:Of Course I Did *Grumbles*

Beth:*Walks Up to Them* Whatcha' Guys Building?

Harold:The Very First Super Water Squeezer 6000.

Beth:What Does It Do?

Cleans the Water Making It As Pure as Possible for Drinking. *B Raises an Eyebrow*

Beth:I Gotta' Agree With B There..Isn't That Already Invented?

Sadie:It Like Totally Is!My Grandma Drinks Out of Something Called a ''Life Straw''.It Purifies the Water.

Katie:Oh My Gosh!My Grandma Uses that Too!

*Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Harold:Drats!We've Been Wasting All This Time!This All Your Fault Cameron!

Cameron:*Whimpers* Please Don't Hurt Me!

Harold:I Wasn't Going to!GOSH!

*Cody Looks Over to Sam's Game*

Cody:Dude!You're Only On Level 99999999999999?!

Sam:Yeah!I've Been Playing this Game For a While Now! *Points to the Bags Under his Eyes*

Cody:Oh...I Wish I Could Do That...

Sierra:I Have That Game Too!Its that Sonic Game Isn't It?

Sam:No!Sonic and Mario Games are COMPLETELY 're Rivals!If You Actually Played the Game You Would've Known That!

*Cody Nods*

Dawn:DJ Seems Petrified For Some Reason..I Think Its Because-

*The Wall Beneath Her Starts Rumbling And Eventually Falls*

DJ:Dawn!She Must've Been Really Hurt!

*Someone Taps Him,He Turns Around And Seems Dawn,He Screams and Faints*

Dawn:I Must Tell You I've Been Mastering .

Duncan:*Smirks*

Courtney:Duncan!What the Heck Are You Doing Here!?

Owen:Yeah Man!Dawn Could've Been Hurt!

Izzy:SPLAT SPLAT! *Cackles*

My Own Room..I Just Thought It'll Be A Little Fun To Drop By.

Gwen:Yeah..It Was His ''Prank''.He Didn't Mean to Hurt ?

Duncan:Yeah Sure Whatever.

Courtney:If Dawn Would've Been Killed,I Would've Sued Your Butt!

Duncan:I Don't Have Anything To Lose Anyway.

Courtney:And Do You Know What Time It Is?!

Gwen:Its 8 P.M...

Duncan:I Don't Get Why You People Sleep So Early.

DJ:Wait,How Do You Have Electricity?

Duncan:I Steal Chris's.

Lindsay:Umm Guys..?I Think Helga Is Waking Up Again.

Heather:I Already Have Woken Up,Idiot.

Harold:I Agree...How Can Someone Like You Who Has Been On This Show for 6 Seasons Not Remember Everyone's Name!?GOSH!

Heather:*Pats Harold* You're Learning Well.

Duncan:Join Heather's Dark Full Of Backstabbing. *Gwen Smirks*

Heather:Its Better than Being with the Delinquent.

*LeShawna Runs Into the Room*

LeShawna:Did Someone *Pant* Mention *Pant* Heather?Because I'm Ready *Gasp* To Give her *Wheeze* A Beating Any Time! *Tries to Punch Heather As She Backs Away And LeShawna Falls*

*Lindsay and DJ Help LeShawna Up As She Collapses Onto a Mattress*

Lindsay:Alright,NOW You're Just Plain Mean Again,Heather.

Heather:I'll Take That As A Compliment Since You Finally Got My Name Right.

*Izzy Throws A Pillow At Heather Knocking Her Out YET Again*

LeShawna:Whew! *High Fives Izzy* Thanks Girl!I Owe You One..*Faints*

*Brick Knocks on the Door as Owen Opens It*

Owen:Hi! *Laughs* Would You Like To Join Our Sleep Over Too?

Courtney:This is NOT A Sleep Over!

Brick:Hello *Salutes Towards Owen and Courtney Weakly* Yes...I Was Going To Ask If I Could Stay Here...If-If You Don't Mind Of Course?

Duncan:Dude..You're Seriously Afraid Of the Dark?

Brick:How'd You Know That?

Duncan:I Didn't..I Just Found Out. *Gwen Punches Duncan's Arm*

Gwen:Its Really Nothing to Laugh About, On In Brick.

Courtney:This Is MY Room!How Come You Can Invite Him In?

Gwen:First Its Chris's Would You Let Him Out?

Courtney:*Sigh* No..

Gwen:Then Its Settled.

Brick:*Shakes Gwen's Hand* Thanks,Ma'am.

*Trent Pushes Brick Away and Enters Through the Door*

Trent:Can Some Get her To Be Quiet?I Can't Take Any More of Her Talking! *Pulls His Hair* Especially After She Said More than a 100 Lies!Which Is WAY More than 9!

Beth:Didn't You Get Over That?

Trent:But I Found Out That I Can't Live without the Number 9!Its My Life Now,You Know?

Cameron:Wow...Even the Sentence He Just Said Has 18 Words..18 Is Divisible On 9!

Staci:My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grand Father Twice Removed Invented Multiplication!Before Him Everyone just Added and Subtracted,Yeah.

*Izzy Pins Staci to the Ground as She Screams*

Izzy:You're Mind Now!

Brick:I Think You're Invading Staci's Private Against the Law.

*Izzy Quickly Yells Like Crazy and Throws Staci Across the Room Other the Still Unconcious Heather*

Izzy:Izzy Doesn't Follow Rules!Izzy Is A Free Elf!

Harold:You're Not an Elf,GOSH! *B Face Palms*

Sierra:Oh Harold,You're So Grumpy..

Owen:So Guys,Whats Your Favourite Food? *Drools* I'm Sure Thinking About Food Will Make Me Feel Like I'm Eating It.

Sierra:Cody's Is Candy,His Favourite Are Lollipops.

*Sierra Thanks a Lollipop Out of her Pocket and Makes Cody Suck It,Eventually He Gives In And Sierra Starts Rocking Him Like A Baby*

Sam:Lays..The Chips..Even Though Their Half Full Of Air. *Duncan,Harold,DJ,Izzy And Owen Snicker*

Duncan:I Think I Speak For Most of Us When I Say Pizza. *Everyone Except Beth,Izzy,Cameron,Dawn and Lindsay Nod*

Trent:Especially the 9 Slices Kind!

Owen:I Have 363 Favourite Foods...And Thats Excluding Flavours of the Same Kind.

Lindsay:I Don't Really Have a Favourite Food...I Eat Less To Keep This Shape. *Poses*

Izzy:Izzy Likes Bombs!

Beth:You Can't Really Eat Bombs..And Mines Eggs!

Cameron:I Haven't Tasted Most Foods...I'll Have to Take A Test to Find Which One is the Best.

Dawn:How Could You All Eat Something that is Full Of Meat?

DJ:Theres Also The Vegetable Kind.

*Geoff Knocks On the Door*

Geoff:Yeah Guys..Ezekiel Was Really Scared and All So We Decided to Bring Him Here...The Dude Just Won't Stop Crying.

Ezekiel:I Wasn't Crying!My Eyes Were Sweating,Eh! *Everyone Rolls Their Eyes*

Bridgette:Come On Guys Be Nice..He Is Homeschooled After All.

Dawn:Thats Because Ezekiel Can't Stand Other Children. *Everyone Gasps*

Ezekiel:Thats Not True!

Dawn:Its all Over your Aura.

Duncan:No Wonder the Dude was So Quiet Most of the Time...*Shows his Knife* He Would've Sealed His Grave.

Geoff:Yeah Man..We Don't Bite.

Izzy:Except For Me!

Ezekiel:But What If I Say Something Wrong?Will You Guys Hate Me,Then?

Gwen:Hating is a Part of Life..Everyone Gets Over It Eventually...Most of the Time..Other Times Theres Cases like Heather and Courtney Who Won't Leave a Grudge.

Courtney:Just Because I Hate You and Duncan,Doesn't Make Me a Bad Person!

*The Rain Gets Louder,Ezekiel,DJ And Cameron Shiver*

Owen:Wow!The Rain Is Really Falling Now.

Katie:Oh My Gosh Sadie!I Wonder How the Others are Doing?

Sadie:I Was Thinking that Too! *Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Dakota:*Pops Her Head Through the Door* Did Someone Mention the Dakota?

Courtney:No,But Of Course You Came Here Anyway.

Dakota:Relax,I Just Came To Check On Sam.

Bridgette:*To Geoff* Why Can't We Be Like That?

Geoff:Because We're Always Together? *Bridgette and Geoff Start Making Out Again*

Dakota:*Looks Over Sam's Video Game* Does Someone Want a Kiss? *Sam Pushes Dakota's Head Away*

Sam:Not Now..I'm Trying to Get a New High Score on this Game.

Gwen:A Gamer With a Girl Friend He Doesn't Want,How Rare Is That?

Lindsay:Alot?I Wonder Where Tyler Is...

*Tyler Arrives,As If On Cue*

Tyler:Hey Lindsay!I Was Just Out Practicing in the Rain!

Beth:But You're Not Wet.

Tyler:Oh Uh...*Quickly Starts Making Out With Lindsay*

Duncan:Show Off...

Tyler:I Am Not!

Sadie:Oh My Gosh,Dakota I Love Your Nail Polish!

Katie:Me Too!

Dakota:Thanks Girls,My Dad Just Bought It and Gave it to Me Today!

Katie:You Must Be Like SOOOO Lucky!

Dakota:I Know!

*Dakota,Katie and Sadie Continue Chatting as Eva,Jo and Lightning Enter*

Courtney:Ew!The Smell Of Body Odor Just Intensified.

Jo:Zip It C.I.T.I'm Tired of Training in the Dark.

*Jo Starts Doing Pushups*

Lightning:Anyone Want to Challenge the Lightning to Arm Wrestling?

Cameron:But Theres No Table Here.

Duncan:I Have One In My Room Which,As You Can See,Is Right In Front Of You.

Lightning:The Lightning is Gonna Beat All Of You!

Geoff:I Guess I'll Give it a Try.

Eva: *Glares at The Boys* I Can Beat You All Single Handedly.

Jo:Wait!A Competition?I Can Beat You Iron-Woman.

Gwen:Why Don't You All Just Put The Peddle to the Meddle and Get it over With Already.

*Jo,Eva,Lightning,Duncan,Geoff,DJ,Owen and Izzy All Want to Give It a Try And They Jump Over the Debris Into Duncan's Room*

Noah:That Is SO A Way Of Showing Your Physical Strength. *Smirks*

Cody:Woah!When Did You Get Here?

Noah:Around The Time Owen Came...No One Noticed Me Behind His Fat and I Just Sat Near Heather and Later Staci's Bodies and Continued Reading.

Harold:Thats Some REAL Wicked Skills of Invisibility.

Sam:Even Cameron Wasn't Able to Pull That Off!

Alejandro:But Where You Able To Magically Appear In the Room As I Did.

Courtney:I Saw You Come Through the Door Ale-Jerk-Dro.

Justin:Do Any Of You Want to Witness My Beauty? *Beth,Katie and Sadie Nod And Continue Staring at Him As He Poses*

Alejandro:What About Me?

Gwen:Heather Would've Wanted To.

Dawn:Believe Me,Heather Has More Feelings for You Then Owen Has For Food.

*LeShawna Has Woken Up*

LeShawna:Now Thats Saying Something...Girl Just Won't Stop Denying It...And Alejandro None Of Us Will Fall For Your Tricks Again.

Bridgette:Including Me!I Promised Geoff!

Geoff:Of Course She Did!

*DJ and Owen Have Also Returned*

Owen:That was Awesome!

DJ:The Battle is So Heated Up,Eva and Jo Are Both So Strong.

Alejandro:Suit Yourselves. *Pulls Staci Off Off Heather* I'll Just Wait Until She Wakes Up.

*Blaineley Storms Into the Room*

Blaineley:Will You Guys Keep It Down Already!?I'm Trying to Sleep Here!It Doesn't Help That My Room Is Directly Above Chris' Shut Up Before I Tell The World All Of Your Secrets-*Izzy Hits Her With a Pan Out of Nowhere*

Gwen:Thanks Izzy,She Needed That.

Courtney:So Who Isn't Here Uptil Now?

Cameron:That Consists of Anne Maria,Mike,Zoey and Scott.

Anne Maria:I'm Here You Losers!How Dare You Forget Me?! *Sprays In Cameron's Face Making Him Faint*

LeShawna:*Throws Anne Maria's Hair Spray Away* Girl!This Has Gone Across the Line!Everywhere You Go Because of Your **** Hair Spray We Aren't Able To Go There Because of that Rotten Smell!

Anne Maria:Ghetto Girls Are Supposed to Stick Together,Ya' Doofus!

*Anne Maria and LeShawna Continue Fighting*

Sam:A Cat Fight!I've Never Witnessed One In Person.

Dakota: *Gasps* Step Aside Girls,Dakota Is Going In! *Dakota Joins the Fight with LeShawna and Anne Maria Which Includes Hair Pulling,Biting and Running of Make Up*

Scott:Hey Guys...I See You're All Busy. *Eats Dirt*

Dawn:Well At Least Hes Eating Something Healthy.

Scott:See!She Knows Theres Minerals In This,Right?

Dawn:No Actually Theres Only Protein.

Lightning:PROTEIN! *Rushes Over to Scott and Eats all his Dirt* Yeah!The Lightning Strikes Again.

Scott:I'll Deal With You Later...I'm Sleepy.

Anne Maria:AHA!I Got the Hair Spray!Prepare Ta' Pay! *She Sprays the Whole Room,It Results In Knocking Out Everyone*

*Mike And Zoey Find Everyone the Next Day Due To Svetlana's Great Sense of Smell Or Maybe Because Zoey Decided to Look In Chris's Alerted Chef Hatchet and the Now Fuming Chris*

-**End-**

**Author's Note:-So How Was It?Read & Review!Tell Me If You Like Stories with All The Characters in them.~Signing Out mugheeesaeed2002/Redturtle632**


End file.
